


Yes, Dean!

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub Play, F/M, original child character - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean save the reader and her daughter but lost your husband and son. The reader and her daughter now have to try to adjust to the hunters life. The reader becomes close to Dean and unknowingly starts treating him as her Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back, sweetheart" a man you have never met says as he gets up from his chair and comes to your bedside. He comes close and lovingly takes your hand wrapping it in both of his large hands. "We weren't sure if you were ever going to come back to us."

"W...whe..where am I?" You ask with a cracked voice. 

"My name is Dean, and you are at my home. Don't worry, you're safe here." He says coming back with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Please drink this and take these. You are very weak and still need to rest. I promise I'll explain everything soon. Please just rest for now."

Dean left for a couple minutes and came back with a large variety of foods on a small platter. His mouth forming a goofy nervous smile he says "I didn't know what you would like but you have to eat something so I brought you a variety!" 

"Thank you, that is very kind of you, but I'm a bit confused. Where is my family and why am I here?"

"Do you remember anything about the accident (y/n)? What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" 

"Well I remember my husband and I were at the park. We were on a sort of a nature walk with the kids. It started getting dark so we were heading out of the woods on our way to the car. We heard howling noises. They were coming closer. My daughter and I got separated from my husband and my son. I picked her up and continued to run and then I woke up here." 

Dean took over from there. Explaining that it was werwolves that were after you. Opening you up to the wide world of monsters and everything that goes bump in the night actually being real. He held you while you sobbed as he broke the news that your husband and son didn't make it. Then explained how his brother Sam and your 6 year old daughter Aria have become best friends over the past 3 weeks. He told you of all your injuries and how their angel friend tried his best to heal you but the wounds were so bad that they still weren't sure you would make it through. You had a large gash across your back that even after is was healed by the Angel still required you not to be moving about just yet. You wanted to see your daughter. To hug her and hold her. She was the only thing you had left. Dean asked you to wait until the next day to see her. He felt as though you needed some time to process the death of your son and husband on top of everything else that has happened as well as still being very weak. 

"Does she know... everything? You almost hated to ask what amount of information your sweet little girl had to process within the last couple weeks. 

"Yes, I believe she knows just about everything." His gaze traveled to the floor as his tone got a bit deeper. "She knows of her father and brother, she knows werwolves are real although we didn't tell her about any other monsters." Still looking down he pulled his hands up to his face and held his head between them. His voice cracked as he went on. "Sh..she als...also knows that you might not ever wake up." He let out a breath he was holding. 

"So your brother...Sam, he's been looking after Aria? Dean shook his head and smiled back. "As completely thankful as I am to both of you for saving us and caring for my daughter for the last 3 weeks you'll have to excuse my bluntness as I'm a little cautious of my 6 year old girl spending weeks in the care of 2 single grown men that I've never met." He gave you an understanding look with a bit of sadness in his eyes. 

"I can't put myself in your situation. I've never had a family myself but I can assure you my brother and I are not like that! We may not be perfect gentlemen but we are far from the lowlife scum that would mess with a child." He brought his eyes to meet yours and you knew he was telling the truth. "I'll send Sam in to talk with you later. He is the one that has bonded with Aria. They are amazing together. I always knew Sammy wanted a family but I guess I just never really could picture it until I see him with her. We weren't sure how long she would be staying but Sam insisted that we set up for her staying permanently just in case. He thought that setting her up with her own room and enrolling her in home school would help her to keep her mind off of all that has happened."

With glassy eyes you sat and listened to how these 2 men have been so amazing to you and your daughter in this terrible time. How they just opened their hearts and their home to her and helped her through the grief when you were unable to be there for her. "You did all that for Aria...for us?" You cried a whispered "thank you" to him. 

Dean gazed at you for a long moment and smiled. Then brought his eyes to the floor nervously. "Well, to be honest, I haven't really got a chance to get to know her too much myself. I've kind of been... well...caring for you." He shuffled out of the room before the chick flick moment went too far calling back to you "I'll send Sam in so you can meet him." 

A few minutes later a tall man came in coming right to your bedside and gave you a light hug being very careful not to hurt you. "I'm so happy to finally see you awake (y/n)! How are you feeling? My name is Sam. I have been caring for Aria while you were out. I have to say she is an amazing little girl!"

"I can't begin to thank you enough for taking such good care of my little girl. Seems as though you are a natural. Dean tells me she has her own room and she is enrolled in school already. Is she doing ok with all the recent news, loss and changes?" 

"Aria is a strong little girl, she is doing amazingly well. There have been some sad days that she cried a lot but we made it through. I just had to be stronger for her. I never left her side just as Dean never left your side."


	2. Chapter 2

Six months have past since the Winchester men brought you and your daughter Aria to the bunker. You spent many of those days weeping of the loss of your husband and son trying to hide your grief from your daughter.   
Aria was adjusting very well. Sam was her very best friend in the world and almost preferred spending time with him over yourself. He was her teacher, choosing himself to homeschool her. Not only because it was safer considering the Winchester's lifestyle but also because he is incredibly smart and loves how her little mind just absorbs everything he teaches her. 

Dean has tasked himself with taking care of you from the beginning. You found out that he stayed with you the entire 3 weeks that you were unctuous. He has been there for you since you woke up as well. Helping you with your wounds, holding you as you cry for your husband and son, making sure you eat and stay hydrated. On your good days he would teach you how to fight and train you to use different weapons.   
Sometimes all four of you would pile on the couch and have movie night or play games. There is no way you could possibly thank Sam and Dean enough for puting their lives on hold for you and Aria. 

It was time now that the guys got back to work. They had taken the last 6 months off from hunting to care for you and Aria only doing a handful of small salt and burns and even then only one of them would go at a time and only if Castiel could pop in and help out at the bunker. 

They were gearing up for a big hunt. Aria was so sad, she didn't want Sam to leave and he seamed to be having a hard time with it also. But he assured her that Castiel would be there for her and he was just as fun!

Dean turned to you before heading out the door. "Listen (y/n), I'm not so good with goodbye's. Please take care of yourself while I'm gone. It kills me that I can't be here for you if you are having a bad day." He kissed you on the forehead then still holding your face in his hands he tilted your head up so he was looking into your eyes. With a serious tone he proceeded "do not leave the bunker at anytime, if anything is suspicious call me immediately, and keep the knife I gave you near by just in case." 

"Yes Dean, I understand." Thank you for keeping us safe." 

Dean cocked his eyebrow up to you in response looked at you for a moment and then shook his head before they both were saying goodbye as they were heading out the door. 

The next hunt that came up was a small salt and burn. Dean had been training you to be a hunter for the last couple months. He wasn't thrilled about it at first but he soon realized that it was helping you to get over the past events. He was also pretty proud of how good you were at it and how everything seemed to come so natural to you. Like you were made to wield multiple different weapons while fighting at the same time. So when the small job came up he asked if you would like to tag along. 

Sam decided it was pretty much a one man job so he was going to stay back at the bunker with Castiel and Aria. 

Before heading out Dean went over the rules again. "(Y/n), just because this is a small job does not mean that it can't still be extremely dangerous. I need you to follow my direction at every moment out there or this will be the last hunt I bring you along on. Like if I say to wait in the car, or run or don't move, etc. I mean it! Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Dean, I understand. Thank you for having my best interests in mind. I will follow your direction."

He looks at you for a minute and then cocks his eyebrow shooting you a sexy smile. "Well then sweetheart, let's be on our way."

Dean was oddly satisfied to have you join him on a hunt even though the hunters life is the last thing he would have wanted for you. There was something about having you riding shotgun in baby with the stereo blaring and the open road before him that made it all worth it. Dean had known he couldn't live without you before you even woke up. Over the past months he has realized that he has fallen deeply in love with you but he knew he had to guard his feelings from you until the right time. You were still grieving the loss of your husband and son. 

The hunt was going well until Dean realized it was a bit more in depth than a simple salt and burn. You were helping him fight off one ghost when another ghost presented himself. Dean knew he had to find what what tying them here as it wasn't their bones. He quickly turned to you, yelling "make a salt circle quickly and stand inside of it. Do not move from that circle until I tell you to! I'm serious!" 

You make quick work doing what he said to. You could hear the fear for you in his voice. "Yes, Dean. I will not move until you say!" 

A small smile started to form before he turned and ran upstairs. He loved your responses to him when he spoke to you in a serious manner and how you trusted him with your life. 

You barely returned to the bunker before there what another hunt pulling you and the brothers back out on the road. This hunt was a bit larger and they decided they could really use your help to coax the vampire into their trap. 

That night the boys went out to the bar for some drinks and you decided to stay back at the hotel. 

"Dean, I think it's time you tell (y/n) how you feel about her." Sam tells Dean as he sees a tall blond in a short tight black dress fast approaching the pool table they are playing at. She had her eyes set on Dean but he just didn't seem to notice the women like he use to.   
"You've got it bad for her man, you need to let her know before you drive yourself, and me crazy!" 

"It's still too early! Anyway, there are still nights that I can hear her crying herself to sleep. She misses him and I can't take that place!" Dean leaves the pool table and slumps back into the booth. 

"You might not be able to take his place, ever Dean but that doesn't mean she is incapable if loving again or that she doesn't want someone to hold her at night and tell her everything is going to be ok. (Y/n) seems to me like the type of girl that just needs to know that there is someone there for her. To protect her physically and emotionally." 

"Yeah about that Sam, have you ever noticed how (y/n) responds to me when I speak to her about a serious matter?" 

"Can't say I really have. Why?" 

"Well I'm starting to think that she was a submissive with her husband. She looks to me for guidance and seems to trust me completely. I thought maybe it was just because I have been the one caring for her all this time but then I started catching on to the responses. The tend to be the same every time. It always starts with 'yes Dean' and continues with some sort of wording expressing that she understands the command and then ends with a thank you if there is time."

"Can't say I really ever noticed that." Sam says and he tries to think back. 

"I think we should test my theory Sam." Dean says with a wink." A true sub only submits to one dominate. If she unknowingly made me her dominate then she won't take commands from you." 

Sam grudgingly decides to test Dean's theory. Sam walks into the hotel room first followed by Dean. He grabs a beer and asks you if you'd like one. "(y/n), I've been doing some thinking." Sam begins his little test for Dean. "I really don't think you should join us on the hunt tomorrow. I just don't feel like it's safe." 

"What! Sam... " you start to whine. "You told me that you needed me on this! That's why I'm here and not home with my daughter! Using me to lure the vamp into your trap was the entire plan!" Your eyes dart quickly to Dean. "Dean?" 

Dean steps forward "Sam's right (y/n). We talked about it and I just don't feel like it's safe. I'm sorry we brought you out here for nothing but I need you to stay at the hotel tomorrow."

You were disappointed to say the least but you knew that they have been doing this their entire lives and knew how to judge the safety of a hunt. So with that you looked up at Dean "yes Dean, I understand, i trust you to know when it's not safe for me. Thank you." 

Dean an Sam immediately looked at each other Sam with a stunned look and Dean with a big I was right smile. 

Dean walked over and gently took your hand in his. "(Y/n), we need to talk." He lead you to the table where you all sat down. "First of all, the original plan for tomorrow still stands. Forget about everything we just said. (Y/n), do you realized how you answered us both when we asked you to stay back tomorrow?"

You looked at them both in confusion and shook your head.   
"(Y/n), you and your husband...your relationship...were you a submissive?" Dean almost stutters as he tries to ask you. 

You look down at the floor embarrassed and mumble a faint yes in response. A tear rolls down your face as you realize that your strong bond you had with your husband is no longer there. 

Dean is up in and instant wrapping his strong arms around you and pulling you close. It was then that he realized exactly how you felt and vowed never let you feel lonely or disconnected again. "(Y/n), it's not something to be embarrassed about. Usually couples that can trust each other to be in a submissive/dominate relationship are really close emotionally. I think it's amazing that you were able to have that strong bonding relationship with your husband." 

Sam took his cue and headed to the bathroom to take a shower as he mouthed back to Dean "tell her!"

Dean held his hand on your jaw wrapping his fingers around the back of your head in twining them in your hair. He pulled your head in close to his chest and tilted it up so he could look you in the eyes as he spoke.   
"I know you are hurting, I know you have experienced great loss, and I know that you might not ever want me the way I want you but you need to know that I am here for you. I was the one that mended your wounds, sat over your bedside desperately pleading with you to wake up, it was me that held you close on the bad days knowing all too well the pain of loss you were feeling, and hoping to never forget the way you looked when you laughed on the good days.   
I need you to know that I have fallen in love with you and I will wait for you as long as I have to until you are ready to give love another chance. Until then and always I will protect your life and your heart with everything I have."

You couldn't respond so you just held him close. It was rare for Dean to express his feelings so open and deep like this but you knew that it was important for him to make you feel safe with him and deserving of your trust in him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost a year since the night that the Winchester brothers saved you and your daughters life and brought you to stay with them at the bunker. Life was good there. Not what you imagined your future to be but none the less it was good. Sam and Dean all but begged you and Aria not to leave. It felt like family the four of you together. Aria was excelling in school working way beyond her grade level due entirely to Sam. He was even teaching her how to research and has explained to her what him and Dean do and that she will never have to be afraid of any sort of monsters because he will always keep them away. Dean has started teaching Aria self defense not with weapons or to fight monsters but just enough to be able to defend herself.   
Dean and Sam treated you like the queen of their castle and you started taking care of the boys in return. You made the dinners, kept up with the housework and did research for them when they were out on the road.   
Dean was patient with you, giving you time as promised except for the harmless flirting with you but that is just part of his sexy personality. You couldn't help but to play right into it too. He would walk past you in the kitchen and kiss your neck and you would plan to get him back moments later as soon as he bent over grabbing his ass. The playfulness has been going on between you for a couple months but hasn't escalated past the random make out sessions. You both wanted to take it further, you knew you were ready to move on you just didn't know how to tell Dean. 

You woke up and rolled out of bed. The smell of food cooking lead your nose to the kitchen where you found Sam and Aria making pancakes and bacon. 

"Good morning Mommy! Sam is teaching me to make pancakes!!" Aria says as she ran over hugging your legs with her little apron on covered in pancake mix. 

As Aria was hugging your legs transferring all the powder from her apron to your pants Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders pulling you in for a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning beautiful. Pancakes?" 

At that moment you feel two large arms wrapped around your waist and kisses on the back of your neck. "Watch it Sammy... She's mine." Dean says to Sam with a big smile.   
"We'll take our breakfast in bed." Dean whispered in your ear sending a wave of warmth strait though your body. 

Feeling particularly brave this morning you turned around gracefully and simply whispered back to him "yes sir." 

That was all it took. Dean through you over his shoulder and headed back down the hall. Calling back to Sam "sorry about breakfast Sammy! We'll see you at lunch!" 

As soon as the door to Dean's room was closed he had you pinned up against it kissing you roughly. "Are you ok with this (y/n)? With us?" 

"Yes Dean, I've been wanting this for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

"Good, cause I was going crazy seeing you prance around the house everyday. So many times I just wanted to push you back into the wall or over the kitchen counter and take you. Make you mine." He talked between licking and kissing and biting your neck. 

"Ugh! Dean please." You whined. "No more talking... Too many clothes...I'm yours, all yours, only yours. Please just take me now master!" 

"You have no idea how much that turns me on sweetheart I love that you want me to be your master. That you crave being my submissive." 

"I'm yours, sir! Take my body, now!" 

"I'm going easy on you this time kitten but I fully intend on being the dom that you want me to be next time!" He said before pulling your shirt over your head and making quick work of your bra as he flung it over his shoulder. He sucked one nipple into his mouth rolling it softly with his tongue as he massaged your other breast in one hand and popped open the button of your jeans with the other hand. The zipper slid down and his fingers were on your clit. A loud moan rolled from your lips and before you could catch your breath he had two long fingers pumping up into you. You arched your back and tried to rub down hard on his hand chasing your orgasm but he pinned you back to the wall. "Naughty kitten, you need to wait till your master says you can cum." He brings his lips right to your ear nipping down on your earlobe lightly. "And I did not say you could cum yet my little pet." 

It was all you could do to hold yourself back from coming undone. You were a whining, moaning, writhing mess under his hold and neither of you were even fully naked yet. "Please sir, please it's been so long, I'm not going to be able to hold out for you very long. I don't want to be a bad girl for you master, please let me cum." 

Now he was the one that couldn't take it. The dirty talk and just the way you called him master was making him a wreck. He pulled his shirt off over his head as he lowered himself to his knees ripping your jeans and panties off in one quick pull. His perfect lips going strait down on you licking the wetness as he throws one of your legs over his shoulder opening you up to him. "You are so wet for me kitten. Such a good girl. You have my permission to cum on my tongue. Don't hold back."

He continued licking from front to back, nipping at your clit and plunging his tongue in and out of you until you couldn't contain yourself anymore. You let go with screams of his name as he worked you thought your orgasm. 

Before you could even recover Dean had you laying on the bed as he shed his jeans and boxers climbing up the bed to hover over you. He looked deeply into your eyes as if giving you your last chance to change your mind before slowly sliding into you. When he was all the way in he just sat there for a moment to let you adjust. "You are so beautiful (y/n), I'm so glad we can finally be together." He pulls out slowly and and rubs the head of his dick around in circles over your clit. Your orgasm is building again but you want him in you. You need him in you. "Please Dean... Please!" You beg. Then realize you are not playing along. "Please Master! I want you inside. Please!"   
With that Dean slams into you hard bottoming out which makes you scream in shock. He doesn't give you a chance to recover though keeping the quick hard pace that has you breathless under him. 

He slows down leaning over you with an elbow on either side of your head. Kissing your neck as he rolls his hips deep into you. 

You were moaning incoherently with little 'yeses' and 'it's soooo goods' between breathless moans. 

Dean slowly rolls onto his back leaving you on top. He has a firm grasp on your hips holding and rocking you in place as he thrusts up into you in a maddening pace that sends your body into waves of ecstasy. Your orgasm takes him by surprise sending him over the top with you. "Oh shit, (y/n) I can't hold back! Fuck that's amazing!"

He releases his grip on your hips and pulls you down into a bear hug kissing your forehead. "I love you (y/n). He whispers as he pulls the blanket over you both. He tucks your head under his chin and gently strokes your hair as you fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.


End file.
